When Happiness Comes
by californianchika15
Summary: Bella meets a very mysterious boy. not good at summarys sorry. i dont like the title of my story so if you have any ideas then just tell me. R&R.


Chapter 1

_Bella's POV_

I was trying to sleep in my new bed, the bed in my new room, the room in my new house. I can't believe Renee; my mom didn't want me around anymore. She told me I was just a waste of her time, money, life…

That had made me so mad when she said that, that I decided that I would just go live with my dad, his name is Charlie, he is way nicer then my mom which I'm glad of or I wouldn't be here in this bed right now.

I really miss my friends right now though. I'm mostly going to miss and so far by this point right now will always miss my best friend Ginger. She's been there for me ever since I had moved to Arizona with my mom when I was 5.

When I had went to the airport she was there to say goodbye to me, well so was her boyfriend Keith, but she was there not my mom, I just wish my mom was there to at least say bye to her only daughter, but that's only a wish. I already miss Ginger.

I turned to my clock it is 1:00 in the morning. I really need to go to bed but sleep just wouldn't come to me.

Hmmm… maybe I'll just go downstairs and get something to eat, like people say food taste better after midnight. I tiptoed to my door trying not to wake up Charlie. So far, so good.

I just have to be careful going down the stairs. I held onto the railing very tightly trying not to fall I tip toed very silently down the stairs.

Ok so there's about 20 steps an so far I made it down 4 wow I need to move faster, ok I started to move faster. Alright I'm almost to the floor on the _5__th__ step, 4__th__, 3__rd__, 2__nd_…

On the last step of course I trip and fall to the floor. I laid their for a little bit, I still heard Charlie's loud snoring, good I didn't wake him up. I got back up and went to the kitchen.

When I got here this afternoon I really didn't get to look around or see what kind of food Charlie had. I walked to the fridge, while fidgeting with my shirt it was showing off part of my stomach it made me self-conscious even if nobody can see me.

I opened the fridge, wow he really didn't have that much food in here all there was eggs, bacon, milk, and ooooo apples. I grabbed an apple, closed the fridge and took a bite out of it mmm... that one juicy apple.

Next I looked in the freezer it was all full of fish. Geez I knew Charlie liked to fish but does he really need all this fish ewwwww….. It just didn't look appetizing so I closed the freezer and went to look in the cabinets.

In the cabinets there was cereal, cereal that I didn't really like and then an unopened protein bar box. Maybe tomorrow I'll go to the grocery store to get better food that I can cook and have an appetizing meal.

I finished my apple and went to those dreaded stairs. I grabbed the railing once again and tiptoed my way up, tripping occasionally, I finally made it up to my room with out waking Charlie up.

I walked in my room but something was off, my window was open. I didn't open my window. I walked over to go close it when I heard my door shut. I turned around and nothing was there. I felt a breeze go by quickly I turned back to the window. I was really freaked out and confused.

I went to the window closed it, locked it, and put the blinds down. I went on my bed, and pulled the covers to me really closely. I looked at my clock it was 2:15. I still wasn't tired and I think it is because I'm really scared right now.

I closed my eyes, but opened them again when I heard something outside. Its only the trees I thought. I didn't hear a noise so I got up and went to my desk, grabbed my I pod, and went back under my covers.

I picked out my favorite song which is Girl Next Door. I like this song it's really good and it gets me in a better mood after about 30 minutes of listening to my music, my eyes finally started to get heavy. Within seconds I was asleep and having a dream.

**Dream…**

_I was walking in a park it looked really familiar but I couldn't figure out why it was. It was raining I looked down to see what I was wearing. I'm barefooted, in skinny jeans, and a tank top. Why wasn't I wearing anything warm? This was confusing, but then I wasn't feeling cold this is really weird. _

_I looked out in the distance and there was a beautiful forest, I started walking towards it. I finally reached it and touched on of the trees it was moist probably from the rain. _

_I started to walk in the forest and the deeper I went the darker it got. I started to get scared so I turned around to go back the other way but there was a wall in my way. That's strange. I turned back around and I wasn't in a forest any more. Now I was in a big warehouse. _

_I got scared and started to look for a way out but there was none. Within seconds I wasn't in a warehouse, now I was back in the forest standing by a river. The water in river was dark, really dark. I looked up and it was dark out no stars, no moon. What's happening? I looked around there was a pathway I started walking down it hoping nothing will happen._

_At the end of the path there was a big, broken down house. There was windows broken, it looked like the house used to be white, but it was hard to tell most of the paint was off. I started to walk towards it. _

_But then a hand was on my shoulder and it told me to stop. I turned around to see who it was, it was Ginger. She started to back away. I wanted to say stop wait for me but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. _

_When Ginger was almost to the trees something grabbed her and took her away…._

**End of dream…**

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

I was breathing really hard when Charlie walked in, making sure I was okay.

"Are you okay Bella."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare, sorry for waking you up dad."

"Oh, ok and it's fine I needed to wake up anyways. I'm going fishing today with Billy Black. Do you remember him?"

"No I don't, but is it okay if I go to the grocery store today to go get some food that I like"

"Sure, no problem. Just take the truck and here's some money"

"Thanks dad. See you when you get back"

"See you later Bells"

Thank god that was only a dream, but it scared the living shit out of me. Guess I need to get ready and get some food.


End file.
